Dark Knight
by DarkestVampire
Summary: THIS IS A TEST TO SEE IF SOMEONE IS STILL INTERESTED IN MY STORIES. 50 years after the war, Seras, being left alone without Integra or Hellsing and being the last vampire on earth, goes to a different world. SxOC Rateing might change.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Knight

London. Some people tend to say this city never changes.

Unknowest of most, it did go through a lot of changes in the past..

Our focus is on the year 2048. Fifty years have passed since the grand Montana war and the vampire threat becomeing public.

Now, all vampires were officially dead. Serval task forces worked together to bring the broken nation back together for the last few decades, and it was finally done.

But, what about the glorious organization that made it so far..?

Hellsing had spend its last months with simple counterterrorisim. Since the vampires are gone, they werent funded anymore, and thier purpose was gone along with it.

Integral Hellsing, the hero of England and defendant of humanity within this island, which paid the price of winning the Montana war with her left eye, had been sick of lung cancer for the last twenty years.

Now, she was about to die, and no one remained to mourn her.

...no one?

No. One remained. Her best and only friend, and the last remaining vampire, Seras Victoria.

After feeling what had been done with Pip, she never fed directly from a human ever again. It had been what killed him, his vanished virginity almost turned him into a ghoul.

Her left arm was still a shadow protestic, althrough she had gotten accustomed to it and it was more functional than her actual arm, she could feel nothing with it.

The uniform that she weared in the war had remained the same, she kept it in honor, cleaned and repaired it when needed, like the medal she never got from anyone.

Looking down onto her dieing master on the bed, she sighed internally, althrough her lips had never parted.

She had become so old. She was a beautiful woman back then, strong and willed, leading the organization with an iron fist.

Now, her platinum hair had turned grey, her left eye, which was aided by a monocle, looked weakly up to her.

Wrinkles were carved into the face of this grand human. Her breaths were loud and unstable, the deadly force pulling on her soul as she reached out for Serass hand with her own, skinny one.

Seras took her hand with her right one, pulling her glove off in honor before that, holding it gently.

„..Seras..." she groaned. „Seras.. Victoria. ...after all these years..why did i have to be so proud and foolish..?"

Seras shook her head. „You were never foolish, my Master. Youre the wisest human i ever saw in my life."

Integral laughed weakly, coughing meanwhile. „No... just look at you.. your enternal beauty. You will ever remain in your most precious form because he took your life.. and now look at me.. my life is being taken, yet i look horrible.. You know that i was a virgin, as well, Seras.. why had i been so foolish..? We could stand together now.."

Seras shook her head again. „No, Sir... the way you are now, you are most beautiful. I never understood Master before i experinced this life in the fullest. Enternal death, thats all it is. I donT feel, i dont crave. I dont live anymore, in the purest sense of the word. All i care for is my weekly blood ration and that my coffin is in top shape. And i will have to continue this life forever, while you, who lived a life from beginning to end, now can rest with peace and honor."

Integral smiled. „Ive been a fool... you are right of course, but i also never lived myself.. always just drinking, smokeing and working, never feeling the lust, love, and fun times. Death is all what comes now, and yet i dont feel ready for it yet."

Her old lungs sighed.

„So be it then.. this is the end of the Hellsing organization. Hear my last will, Seras Victoria, for you are the only one that deserves it to hear. All soldiers and workers can go and find a new job. The mansion is to be sold or to be destroyed, i dont care. The equipment can be handed over to anyone who claims it... and as for you, Seras.."

She smiled.

„..do what your heart desires. You can still try it, Seras, go and live a life on your own. Even if youre undead, you can still feel. You just have to find your feelings."

Integral coughed hardly and painfully, and Serass serious expression changed into a worried one.

„Sir Integral!"

Integral shook her head. „Its alright.. leave me now, Seras, you dont have to watch me die. I watched it with my father and its not a pretty sight."

Seras grasped her hand tigher.

„I wont leave you alone like this!"

„Go, Seras. Go and may God be with you. That, is my last and final order."

Being close to cry, Seras stomped out of the building, not looking back.

A thundercrash boomed through the dark night, and with it, the last sign of Integral Fairbook Wingates Hellsings life died down.

Seras walked aimlessly through the streets.

The heavy rain cooled her down and soaked her clothes, but she didnt care.

Her lifes purpose had been erased, and she didnt care for the looks of the civillians.

They werent used to vampires anymore.

She didnt belong into this world any longer.

After renting an apartment for a day, Seras sat down on the cheap bed, thinking what to do next.

She didn´t belong in this world any longer.

She put her face into both hands, hideing her eyes behind them.

She was close to crying.

Then, a little hint broke off from that mental sentence.

...doesn´t belong into this world?

...Schrodinger. She had absorbed his pityful remains and the last bit of blood after he died.

Maybe she could travel back in time to fix things up before they happen like this.

...but on a second thought... Integra would think of her as crazy or would die again..

This world still wasnt the right one. But... but maybe... maybe in... a different world.

She heard her master talking about it a long, long time ago. That the most powerful beings werent limited to resting in one sphere only.

He could travel between the dimensions as well.. well, he could... now hes trapped in one that he cannot escape.

But.. Seras thought it might be worth a shot. Somewhere where Hellsing and the Nazis dont exist, she thought, and tried to concentrate.

Supriseingly, it only took a little bit of concentration before a quantum singularity appeared , sucking her through a dimension rip along with the rest of the room.

But while the furniture vaporized into dust along the way, she travelled though the dark tunnel unharmed.

It didnt quite take her to where she desired it, but at least it was a different world.

Ironically, it was bright sunshine outside and her legs were itching, like her right arm.

Lots of humans travelled the streets, and the whole scenario looked a bit like the 21st century to her.

After a bit of orientation, and hypnotizeing a salesman to give her a newspaper for free, she reconized the place clearly.

West Germany, year 2010. Some years before the grand fall of the dollar.

A small town, obviously, and not too inhabited. Althrough a place full of vampires wouldve been the better place to stay, she got to like this place a bit. It wasnt troublefilled like London or other sorts of citys in her time.

She just walked along a street aimlessly.. but soon almost bumped into someone. A great coincidence.

"Hey, watch it." she murmured, in her britsh accent.

Stareing at her, the guy answered in a fluid english, slightly german accented, but trimmed into an american flavor. "You watch it, I was paying attention you know."

She blinked, then realized that she didnt pay attention at all. But it felt weird to her that the guy was stareing at her like he saw an alien. Even her shadow arm didnt look that freaky.

"...what IS it with you?" she finally asked, calmly, but still surprised.

"... I think we two should have a talk." he said as she saw my shadow arm swift a bit.

Talk? What did he want, Seras thought. She could kill him if he tried to rape her or anything, but instead of her breasts or her miniskirt, he stared at the arm, her eyes, and her badge on the chest.

"...well, if you insist... I dont have anything to do at the moment."

They got into a quiet sideally, still fitted with a street, but not filled with people.

"Well, what do you want, now?" Seras asked, crossing her arms impartincely.

"... arent you... Seras Victoria?" The guy breathlessly asked. He seemed to be stunned by her appearance, not believeing anything of this situation.

"..how... how do you... how do you know my name?!" That caught her off guard, and she blinked, stareing at him.

"... The Hellsing Manga."

These three words didnt mean anything to her in this situation, but Hellsing certainly rang some bells.

She pulled him up on the collar and stared deeper at him.

"What do you know of Hellsing? Tell me exactly."

Seemingly delighted by seeing her using strength, the guy talked. "I know all about it! Im your biggest fan, Seras!"

This caused her to drop him immidiantly, blinking more.

"...what.?"

The guy responded by pulling out a small book, with a drawing of Alucard on the cover.

"Thats the first issue.. I keep it with me all the time because you were funny at that shooting range scene."

Seras immidiantly grabbed the book, and quickly read through it, blinking.

"Wha... since when does Alucard act like an idiot? ...where did you get that?!"

The guy smiled. "From the book shop. I have all eight volumes of it, but im still waiting for the conclusion even though I read ahead of them on the internet."

Seras sighed deeply, giving him the book back. "Thrust me, you dont want to know how it ends."

The guy blinked, putting the book back into his chest pocket. "..why?"

"Because everyone exept me and Sir Integra die." Seras answered straightly, then pulled at the guys collar and easyly dragged him of.f.

"Where do you live at? I think I need to ask you some more questions."

Dark Knight 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

It was already getting late as they arrived at a classic apartment building.

The guy, Toby, as Seras found out now, lead the way up to the third floor.

With a click, an more or less fresh sent came out as the door opened. The windows were only partically open so the air was used, but Seras couldnt blame him as he didnt expect anyone.

On the way, they already had a talk about what happened in this „Manga" he mentioned... and with some exeptions, it happened the same way as it did for reality.

For example, she wasnt really blinded when her eyes were cut, as her third one still let her see, but she couldnt concentrate over the massive pain she felt.

She made herself comfortable in the liveingroom, while he scurried off to make tea.

Tea would be best now. It wont make her feel full, but she wasnt hungry anyway. Just something warm and sweet to gulp the pain down into the blackness of her tummy.

As she sat there, she thought about the things he mentioned again.. Hellsing being nonexistant, fictional, nothing more than imagineation within tons of fans around the globe.

It seemed surreal to her, but being in a different universe was likewisely unreal.

Ten minutes later, Toby came back from the kitchen place, with two cups and a teacan.

„I heard you britsh people like milk in the tea, so if you want, i can get you that too."

Seras silently shook her head and take the cup. „I never cared much for tea-rites the royal family used to perform. It all seemed ridiculously complicated.. im sure you know what i mean."

He laughed a bit and nodded, takeing a cup as well, then sat down as well.

„So what about you now? It was just me talking on the way here." Toby said, and Seras looked over to him with her crimson eyes.

„I had a reason to. Its a very wierd story. But. As a shortcut for all that, lets say this.. fifty years after this manga, after half a century of fighting against Vampires worldwide, theyre gone completely. Hellsing isnt of use anymore and can just act like any police force, but would soon be erased as well. Sir Integral had suffered of cancer for twenty years, and dies after setting me free."

Toby stared down at his cup, unsure what to say. Althrough her voice was straight and clear, and she told it like it was the most boreingly normal thing in the world, you could feel that she was hurt by all that.

„As i told you.. its not a good ending."

He looked back at her.

„But, what are you gonna do here, then? I dont think theres vampires here, either."

The draculina closed her eyes, looking back at her cup with her third.

„Im not sure. But any place is better than mine."

No one had seen the clouds comeing in under all the talking, and soon, heavy rain began to fall.

It reminded of England, but unlike there, it never rained for long.

„Theres a thunderstorm comeing in... it´d be better if you don´t leave yet." Toby said, mentally intending to spend as much time with his idol as he possibily could. What he didnt know that she also didnt intend to leave, as she couldn´t go anywhere else for now.

„Alright, then i won´t. I dont think you have a coffin here, but.. have you?"

For everyone else, this might have been the wierdest question ever, but Toby could understand it quite clearly.

"No, not really im afraid." he laughed a bit. "But I could arrange that if youd stay longer."

Seras just stood up and headed to the couch.

"Ill sleep here then." she said, but he shook his head.

"You can use the bed of course. I still have some stuff to do so its okay if you use it."

She looked at him for a moment, but then nodded just slightly and headed towards the bedroom.

Hes a strange guy. She thought while plopping onto the soft matress of the bed. But not of the bad kind it seems. At least he has a clude of whats going on and just who I am.

As for ususal, Seras couldnt sleep very deep and well in a normal bed, and even though it was night, she was still a bit sleepy.

Dizzyly, she sat up, then remembered what happened after she saw the unfamilliar room.

..she was still lying in the bed, so, was he still working on something?

Everything was dark, and only her nightsight allowed her to see.

She stood up quietly, as she had taken her boots off before going onto the bed, and walked silently through the apartment.

In the livingroom, he lied on the couch.. instead of her.

What mightve been a kind gesture for a normal human, was a symbol of kindness that Seras didnt see in over fourty years.

Instead of takeing the bed for himself, he simply took a blanket and slept on the couch, letting her stay where she is. Someone as lowly as her could sleep where he used to do.

This was something Seras couldn´t think of normally.

Her wide eyes slowly grew smaller again as she calmed down.

"...he´s indeed a nice guy.. and an interesting human. ...if anybody, I think he would be the best candidate for it..." she whispered before going back to the bedroom.

She woke up, after a nightmare.

These nightmares didn´t bother her much anymore, since she knew it wasnt real as her third eye told her.

She just had to think of a conclusion out of these horror scenarios, such as suddenly pulling out the Halconnen II while watching their parents get killed to kill the murders.

It was quiet in the house now, the rooms where lit, exept for the bedroom, since he knew that sunlight would be bad for her.

He seemed to be gone, off to go somewhere, probably work.

Seras looked around in the room after pulling the window shades up, and then walked around in the apartment, checking if he´s home.

No sign of him, exept a short letter.

"Will be back in two hours. Hm. Guess I will have to find something to do if im really gonna ask him."

Turning on the television, Seras watched different channels, boredly.

The only channel she really understood was CNN, and it was always boreing.

After some time, though, she found an Anime series called Hellsing.. immidiantly, she stayed at that channel, watching with wide eyes.

"...blue really suits me. But I dont like the haircolor. It looks more like some british stereotype rather than me."

She watched some more, apperantly, it was an emotional episode about something she never experienced. She was outside for two or three scenes, while Integra and Alucard were having emotional moments of love. It was ridiculous to her, and if it wont include her loved ones, she wouldve laughed. Or, maybe, she was just too hurt to laugh by now.

After half an hour, she came to the conclusion that IF these people wouldve ever met her real master, they wouldve died for using such a crappy voice for him.

It took two hours exactly for him to come back.

As Toby entered the room, Seras deeply crimson eyes gave him a shudder. But, in this case, a pleasant one.

They looked like they could kill, although the rest of her face was content. She just looked so sexy with them.

"Anything happening while I was gone?" he asked her, after takeing his jacket off.

Seras shook her head.

"No. Only that I found out that I should never, ever watch something Pokito TV says its good. I thought America has problems with 4Kids at this time but this is ridiculously much censorship."

Toby looked at her with a "duh" expression. "Well, its a kids anime show."

Seras rolled her eyes. "I noticed. Anything happening to you?"

He shook his head also. "Just a regular shopping trip, thats all." He pointed at the little bag near the door.

"Gotta put that away quickly, just sit down for a moment or something." Toby rushed towards the bag and took it while Seras simply headed back to the livingroom. He didn´t even ask her to help, and that was, for Seras who was used to do everything for the old lady, strange enough.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, she didnt look exactly, he came back, sitting down as well.

"So, what is it that is so important?" he asked, looking at her.

Suddenly, she stood up, then kneeled down before him, letting him get a puzzled expression.

She looked up to him with a serious face, her red eyes meeting his.

"I wish to ask you if you want to be my master."

"Wh..what?" He shouted, getting wide eyes.

"My former master died, and a vampire can only stay sane when being teached by a human. Its not a hard job, you just have to stay around me. I know its a large burden, but I ask for your kindness."

His mouth was open in shock, and a thousand thoughts raced through his brain at this very moment.

Her master.. Seras Victorias master, teacher, mentor, and she would be his plaything?

No, plaything isnt right. It didnt have to be like this.

More like, a compinion. He did feel some kind of lonely after moveing from his parents house.

And he wont know any better company than her.

As she slowly stood up with a sigh, resignateing from the long silence, he took her real hand and looked up to her.

"I would love to be your master, Seras, and if you truly wish me to do this for you, then I will give my best."

She blinked, looking down as well, with a surprised face, the first real emotion shed have this entire day.

"You.. you accept?"

He nodded. "Yes. I cant think of anything I would agree to more."

"But.. it might be a tough job to get a coffin, and blood supply and all.."

He grasped her hand tighter, looking serious and confident, standing up.

"If it would be just me, a mere human, then it would be a tough job, but if you´ll be there with me, we can do it."

After another surprised moment, Seras turned serious as well, and nodded a single time.

"Yes, Sir, my Master."

Dark Knight 2 end.


End file.
